Imperfect Enjoyment
by Verna-S
Summary: Twins from Tai! A room rented! Plum wine. What could possibly ruin this evening? (SxE friendship, mild slash if you squint hard enough.)


"The Imperfect Enjoyment"

_Disclaimer: Junni Kokki/Twelve Kingdoms is property of other people (Ono Fuyumi and MediaBlasters and, some other people). Don't sue me. I gain no profit from this. Thanks!_

* * *

Light and dark shadows danced in synchronous play as the women performed. A kaleidoscope of rainbow colours flashed as delicate arms in silk kimonos turned this way and that in time with the mournful wail of the shamisen. Their faces were painted white and their faces were young; bodies well developed though-- these were certainly specimens well worth the entry fee. He took in the dingy air of the shady inn he was staying at, the gorgeous geishas, the jaded proprietess watching with the eyes of a hawk for any funny business while he was lost among the spectators in the room, just another kaikyaku face. It was the way he liked it.

Opium occluded his senses, mixing with the rice wine he'd been drinking since morning to provide what for any mortal would have been a deadly cocktail; for Naotaka however this was simply a relaxing evening. It had been a while, almost months, since he'd let loose-- and he felt he deserved it.

Privately he still called himself that, still considered himself the 'young master' of the Norikami. The last remaining member of his family. Whatever promises he had made or new identity he had fashioned for himself he could not forget his past or the faces of those who had died for that name.

But remembering was tough, and sometimes a bit of revelry was required to get his spirits up so he could get back on track. Tonight for instance he was rather pleased with himself; he'd discovered a real pair of beauties. _Tai-ish twins!_ Tai was a poor country right now and a lot of the refugees who came here were getting into prostitution. He supposed he should feel guilty about it, but, he told himself, it wasn't as if they didn't have a choice--En's government provided support and education for refugees, and some provinces in Kei were beginning to implement similar programs. In order to get from any of the main ports into the green-pillar district in Kankyuu, they must have passed by at least five different refugee camps where they would have been accepted. He knew this for a fact--he'd seen to their implementation personally.

He wasn't just rationalizing things because they were incredibly endowed.

Really.

Here there should probably be some explanation: Tai being a cold country meant that many of its women were notably... larger. For insulation against the weather, obviously. Now Naotaka enjoyed a slender woman as much as the next man, but there was something intriguing about a pair of... well, big-breasted twins with accents right out of the heart of Bun province. They acted tough, too, refreshingly unlike the demure kaikyaku geishas he normally preferred. Every once in a while, he thought, a man liked a bit of change--oh, he bet they were suguus in bed!!!

The song was coming to an end and he could hear the men around him begin to salivate. Soon, claims would be made. Intent on not spoiling his chance, he beckoned the mistress of the house over, whispered that he'd like the two new girls sent to his private room, money being no object. (In truth, he knew money was an object, but if he ran dry he was more or less certain Itan or someone could bail him out.) The woman raised an eyebrow; obviously she'd already had several offers that evening because she seemed reluctant. This was irritating, but Naotaka just smiled at her and pushed some coin towards the old matron, winking conspiratorially, "up front?"

The man known in this place only as Mr. Houkan lay back on his bed in lazy anticipation. He'd been chasing the white dragon a bit more--and then he'd stopped, because he was beginning to think his toes looked like Enki and were going to run away from him. He could feel his hinman mentally protesting against his elevated heights of intoxication and laughed silently, _that's why you're here!_ He wondered absently if the shirei living in him ever felt anything vicariously through these experiences. If he weren't dangerously inebriated, that thought alone would probably kill his erection right then and there--fortunately Shoryuu wasn't in any state to care.

He was waiting currently for the girls to arrive. Of course, he wouldn't force himself on them, especially if they were new. _He hoped they were new!_ He had the entire evening planned out. First, they'd drink a bit, and exchange stories of their homeland. He'd spent considerable time there smoothing out trade regulations and other petty matters of security having to do with border-crossing and the like, of course, he'd amend the truth a little in order to protect his identity, but that was no problem. Naotaka spent less time being a King at court and more time being a jack of all trades--sailor, soldier, wanton, spy--these were really all one and the same when it came to watching over a kingdom as large as En had come to be.

_"Don't worry, it's better like this," he'd told the sobbing child, as they overlooked a patch of ground which had then been a small part of a much larger wasteland. "This means we can do things our way."_

_But letting his little partner close his eyes meant keeping his wide open, and sometimes Shoryuu didn't like the things he had to see, over and over. So occasionally it was nice to turn his mind off such things and indulge his mind in a night of decadence..._

The ladies arrived. Suppressing for the time-being his baser instincts, he immediately offered to have them sit, which surprised them.

A few shouts and slamming doors could be heard coming from downstairs. This upset the twins, so Naotaka poked his head out the sliding door to see what was happening; his mind clearing as he allowed the hinman to push some of his drunkeness aside in case he had to come to somebody's rescue. Fortunately, it just seemed like a group of women were in the process of expelling some underaged kid. "Hah! Come back when you're older!" he called out, closing the door and making a face. He explained the situation, and his guests from Tai laughed.

They were even more pleased when he pulled out a very expensive bottle of plum wine (he'd been saving the good stuff for them, choosing to get toasted on the cheap stuff himself). Obviously they hadn't been treated in this way in a while. He was midway through one of his charming anecdotes about how he'd once beaten Gyousou in a duel when suddenly a pint-sized blur came bolting through the door followed by two frazzled-looking ladies of ill repute.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Houkan, we were unable to stop him!" One woman bowed, while the other gripped the struggling boy by the shoulders.

He wasn't very interesting looking. To the casual observer, half the kids in En were like this--peasants in pale blue or brown, foul-mouthed, maybe a little dirty. But then their eyes met.

"Gotcha," the boy mouthed.

And Shoryuu realized he was in more than a little bit of trouble.

* * *

Enki sat straddling one of the stone lions lining the wall that looked out over En's green fields. The sea of clouds was quite thin today and he could look down on the world beneath with little difficulty. 

Man was he bored. Where was Shoryuu when you needed a laugh, anyway?

He shifted off the lion and swung his legs over the crumbling railing that enclosed the outskirts of the balcony on this particular floor of Gen-ei palace. He was sure if the any of his three advisors saw him sitting casually like this they'd have a fit, but it would be more out of propriety than anything--it wasn't as if when he fell he couldn't just call upon his shirei or even transform and _fly._

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the three ministers closing in on him. He groaned inwardly but tried to maintain his normal air of childish innocence as they approached. He could sense however that the act was getting old.

"It seems the Taiho is once again condescending to spend careful time in consideration of the ground, which is most magnanimous of him," Syukou began.

A sense of deja-vu swept over the small kirin, but he pushed it down. He had a similar memory to this but there were unpleasant associations and he didn't want to think about it.

"Let me guess, this is about the celebration."

"Celebration?"

The deceptively youthful being rose and flipped onto his hands, walking the length of the railing with his face turned away from the three advisors. He could hear Itan make a small, frustrated exclamation, but he pretended not to. "This year's the big one. The halfway mark. You want me to make sure he shows up, right?" A perfectly executed backflip and he was now standing behind the Taishi, Taihou, and Taifu, who had to turn around to face him.

Itan was already red by now although he'd long learned to keep smiling through his rages. "There are rituals that must be performed to thank merciful Tentei for our good fortunes."

Syukou decided to intervene at this point (he always was the pleasant one)--"given his majesty's track record when it comes to, ah, performing rituals--"

"--like attending Syouzan!!!" 

"...like, attending his formal coronation on Mt. Hou.--" Syukou repeated, looking off into the distance as if he were the one to blame, so very magnanimously embarrassed on the behalf of his majesty.

"--which took him fourteen years, yeah, yeah, you know--that was only because this place was pretty trashed. Seriously, we thought it was gonna fall apart or somethin'. You guys _do_ realize that sometimes it's better to hang around and do your job than run off and perform some stupid ritual?"

Even Seisyou, who normally was the most easy-going (and therefore closest to Shoryuu of the three) seemed upset at Enki's lack of concern. "It is your job as Saiho to ensure that our highness performs his duties properly!" He waved his dark thin arms about. "After all these years I am constantly hearing how much better he is, how he's settled down, but it's all lies!"

Rokuta sighed. What was he, Shoryuu's nanny? He looked down at the ground, blond hair momentarily obscuring the three ministers' view. So En-ou had a thing for-- for whores. He was immortal and couldn't get diseases, and women didn't get pregnant in this world (people came from trees and only if Tentei willed it so), so it wasn't like he was going to get into any real trouble--but was it really the kirin's job to go and find him? He supposed he could send Itan like in the old days, but Enki wasn't a child any more (that excuse had run out by the time he'd hit the two-century mark) and was expected more than ever to take responsibility for Shoryuu's actions.

For some odd reason, the idea of the approaching ritual made Enki suddenly feel kind of apprehensive. Maybe Shoryuu was missing this week _because_ of the celebration. It was nothing short of daunting, breaking the five-hundred year mark. It meant that from here on in, historically speaking, it would be easier and easier for his King to lose his way. Rokuta knew deep in his heart that if such a thing were to happen, Shoryuu would rather abdicate than see him die. But then the old pirate would surely perish! Rokuta didn't know what he would do with himself if Shoryuu died. He wasn't certain he would be able to handle it. The man was the father he'd never had, after his real one had abandoned him in the mountains to perish during a war that had torn apart their small village. Shoryuu was an older brother who he could joke around with and tell anything to. He was a best friend he could trust, no matter what, to do the right thing and help shoulder the burden of running this ever expanding chunk of the world to which the fate of his well-being was inexorably tied. So what if Naotaka had interesting tastes, Rokuta thought rebelliously. It was just part of who he was. 

So why did he feel so jealous when the older man came back to the palace after disappearing for weeks at a time, reeking of strange women, wine, and cheap perfume? Ever since he'd started spending more time in Hourai looking for Taiki, Rokuta had noticed that Shoryuu's dabblings were starting to irritate him more and more. Suddenly the young boy felt too hot in his clothes, in this weather. If he were younger, this might have been a time when he would fling off the white and blue full-length kimono of a Taiho and shed his human form, using the awe his true self inspired to end any semblance of remonstrative 'discussion' on the part of the three advisors. But Rokuta fancied himself at least incrementally more mature than before, and had resolved to cut the anal retentive trio some measure of slack.

He raised his head and smiled mischeviously. "Don't worry, Tyototsu, Suikyou, Mubou," he spoke, watching as a trembling Itan twitched and went from red to purple, while the other two just stood there politely. "Just give me a time and place and I'll see to it that he's there."

Of course, he never promised the three ministers _how _he'd get Shoryuu there.

* * *

"O--Otou-san!" The child belted out in heavily accented Japanese, seeming to lose all control of his emotions as he turned on the waterworks. All four prostitutes seemed to understand this simple piece of kaikyaku vocabulary and began to recoil from Shoryuu instinctively. "..Why did you leave mama, father?" Rokuta continued in a mixture of the language of this world and the other one, imitating flawlessly the broken peasant dialect of many refugees in En (which was different than the formal languages spoken or written in all the courts). "We've been so poor and lonely since you left! Little Naoko has stopped eating, and the doctors say she don't have long to live! And mama's been sick! Father, please come home, we ain't got nothin' to eat! And who're these strange ladies you're with? D'you work for them now? D'you have money for rice? Father!?!" 

Shoryuu blinked. He couldn't believe the little shit was doing this to him. Other half or not, he was going to kill Enki like the brat had just killed his chances with all these fine ladies, and then he was going to skin Rokuta in his kirin form and fashion the pelt into a hat. Lunging forward with sluggish reflexes, he fully intended to give the kid a good smack--when suddenly the Tai-ish twins appeared before him, resolutely blocking his way.

Apparently they had understood every word. Despite Bun being a central Tai province mostly esconced by a ring of mountains located at the heart of the mainland far from the coast, it would seem that by some fluke of fate they were also kaikyaku. In any other situation, he'd have to laugh at the irony. Six people in a room and four were from Hourai. What were the odds? "Mr. Houkan, is this your child?" One of them asked, aghast. He noted with some trepidation that tears were streaming down her face. "Cheating on your wife we can understand, but to starve children--!"

The hell he had a wife! Being a full immortal, Shoryuu couldn't get married even if he wanted to. (Not that he was sure he could stick to one woman given the chance but hey, it was the principle of the thing). Once again Enki had to rub this restriction on his sex life in his face. And now he wasn't going to get any tonight because of him. How charming. "I'm going to kill you, you spoiled little monster!" He said, pushing the girls away with ease.

Instead of darting out of the way, however, Enki did the impossible and allowed himself to be caught, squirming in Shoryuu's grasp as if he were really indeed helpless and didn't have lightning-quick reflexes and a team of bloodthirsty youma at his beck and call. "Ah, daddy, don't hit me!" he squealed, obviously getting into the part of the bereaved and neglected child. He turned his best innocent and doe-eyed look up at the painted whores, who pulled him away and wrapped their arms around him, makeup running as they alternately glared at Shoryuu and cooed and tut-tutted over the beautiful child repeatedly.

Eventually Shoryuu managed to calm them and get the girls to leave although he was sure that for a while at least they'd be listening at the door to make sure he didn't kill his 'son'. It was only once they were gone of course that the excitement pumping through his veins (a friend of his had commented once after a particularly rough sparring session that this feeling was caused by some liquid called 'adrenalin') began to taper out and he was left feeling only tired. Wordlessly, he turned his back on the kirin, kicked off his sandals and climbed into bed.

Rokuta rocked back and forth on his heels, looking a little sheepish now. Things were quiet for a bit. Shoryuu was done with yelling. His temples throbbed. Immortal or not, hinman-inhabited or not, drink and drugs still largely affected him. Also the chagrin he felt at causing a scene like that gave him an odd feeling of regret --even under a false identity, it hurt to think there were citizens out there that would think badly of him. In hindsight, Enki's prank had been pretty hilarious-- he just wished Rokuta had played it on somebody else. Of course, it didn't help that he'd reacted like a jerk and yelled at the little guy. Naotaka groaned inwardly. While his body might not age like a normal person's he was fairly certain his spirit still did, and suddenly he felt pretty tired and disgusted with himself. Maybe that's why Enki had done it--the kirin had been complaining more ardently than usual about this sort of thing, maybe this was a wake-up call.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, backset with the occasional whispering from worried prostitutes. Shoryuu knew that eventually they would go away, but until then they wouldn't be able to discuss anything important without leaving. And his limbs felt too much like had been secretly weighted down with rocks while his bones were replaced with jelly to even consider arranging for a different room that night. He supposed he could just have Enki take him home--but he wasn't sure if they were on speaking terms.

As if on cue, Rokuta shuffled his feet and drew a bit closer. "That sorta got outta hand," he chuckled softly. He flicked the older fellow in the forehead and leaned forward, whispering. "Couldn't ya just get some concubines or something?"

Shoryuu made an exaggerated point of yawning, acting like he hadn't noticed his small partner was still there. To be honest, he'd considered doing such a thing in the beginning, but after looking through what remained of the records in the library at Gen-ei palace, he'd decided that would be somewhat dangerous, not to mention no fun at all. Granting immortality to a group of lovers who knew one another and would spend their time struggling for power? And his attention as the means to such ends? No, he may have his fun with women from time to time, but the only person he wanted by his side at the palace was Enki.

Of course, that wasn't something he'd ever say out loud. It just wasn't manly. Instead, he lifted the covers in invitation. "You getting in?"

Enki blinked and somewhat awkwardly settled in, kicking off his shoes and lying down rigidly. He used to do this all the time when he'd been younger and had bad dreams (or sometimes he'd just pretend he'd had a bad dream because he felt lonely) but he was pretty sure they hadn't shared a bed since he was, well, 30. Feeling a muscular arm snake around him and pull him close was a little strange, but not unpleasant. Unconsciously he found himself nuzzling the man. "This is just my stupid kirin instincts you know," _just in case you thought it was something else._

"It must be frustrating being unable to contain your joy just from being close to me," the older man observed smugly, grinning in the dark.

Enki snuggled closer. "I can feel you laughing at me. Quit it." He gave in to the urge and snuggled closer, wincing once he realized he'd accidentally kneed the older man in the groin.

"Ah!" Shoryuu's hand fled downwards to massage his wounded little sea warriors. "You little brat!" Those bony little knees were _sharp._

"At least I'm not a dirty old man like you, Naotaka!" Enki sniffed. "I knew you liked this kind of thing but two ladies--fat ladies--at once? Shoryuu, they looked _related_." Enki seemed to be thinking something over. "Aw, man, tell me they weren't related?"

"Shhh... I'm 'Mr. Houkou' here!" He thought for a moment. "Or.. 'Houkan', maybe." He waved a hand lazily, it looked purple against the blackness of the room. "I forget."

"That's a dumb name."

"Oho? I'd like to see you come up with better... baka..."

"Aha... stop tickling me!"

And so it went for quite some while.

"You know Enki... those were Tai-ish twins."

"Mmm-nh."

"Twins. From Tai."

"Neh?" Little hands wrapped around his neck, and padded upwards, finding Shoryuu's mouth. "Shaddup. Sleep now."

"They called me 'young master' because I was in my prime, you know."

"Ah hah?"

"My sexual prime, Enki?"

"Fu fu fu fu fu!" Rokuta laughed, slinging a leg over the other man's torso.

"I wouldn't expect a kirin like you to understand, but men my age have needs, you know."

"Party tomorrow."

This took Shoryuu by surprise. "What?"

"Noon." The blond boy sighed, his turban long ago unfurled in a series of tickle-fights. "Throne room. Ceremony. Thing."

"Is that why you came here?"

The child-like being grunted in affirmation.

Shoryuu stroked the boy's hair absent mindedly. _Enki, are you really over half a thousand years old?_ Being a kirin really did take the phrase "young for your age" to an extreme.

"You going to transform in your sleep and cover me in horse hair like you used to?"

"Can't concentrate when I'm asleep."

Shoryuu nodded and waited until Enki lost consciousness. There was no point in getting his limbs crushed by the weight of a fully matured kirin.

That morning, they awoke to the sound of a crashing tea set and the scream of a surprised member of the housekeeping staff. High-tailing it out of there, Naotaka cursed himself for not posting a shirei as a guard by the door. He'd have to keep himself out of that part of the capital for the next 30--no, better make it 50 years or so, until the rumors died down that _Mr. Houkan had been Found in Bed with a Horse._

* * *

_A/N: So, please review. Was it in character? I tried to make it mostly friendship-centred and only midly slashy, because, well, Enki's 1) a kirin (there's that pesky law) and 2) he's never going to age, not unless Shoryuu dies, right? It just felt much more plausible and in-character this way. By the by, do you guys prefer 1)Shoryuu 2)Shouryuu or 3)Syouryuu spelling-wise? Please let me know! Thanks._


End file.
